wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Percilla Gold
Percilla Marie Gold (born June 22, 1997) also known as Percilla Gold, is an American actress, and singer. She's best known for her childhood television series "Percy & Cat's Funzone!" which aired on the Playhouse Disney from 2004 to 2007, which she starred as twins Percy and Cat. Gold first joined the wiki channel in their first original musical coemdy series, "the Aca-Girls" in early 2013. She later appeared in the WIki Channel Original, East Meets West, in 2014 with a minor role playing identical twins and guest starred on "Kitty Couture" earlier that year. She is set to star in the brand new musical-dance comedy, "Break Free" in 2015 with Chesney Ramirez. She is also signed to Wiki Records. Early Life Percilla was born June 22nd 1997 in Venice Beach, Los Angeles, California to there parents Luther and Irene Gold. Her mother was a former broadway star who was a big influence to the girls to star acting and singing. Career Gold began acting in 2004 when she was casted to star in a live action children's series called "Percy & Cat's Funzone!" the series was a big success for the Playhouse Disney, and lasted 3 seasons, each consisting of 20 episodes, and ended in 2007 with a total of 60 episodes total. The series recieved airtime after the shows end from 2007 until early 2009. It was after this Gold started making other appearances on television, such as commericals, and we're even casted as the spokes kids for Danimals Yogurt in 2009 until 2011. In 2012 she joined the Wiki Channel. Percilla was casted in the newest Wiki Channel Original series, "the Aca-Girls", which lasted a full season consisting of 30 episodes. The series was rumored to have a possible spin-off, but Percilla comfrmed she had no involvment in said spin-off and comfirmed she would be working on new projects. In late 2013 Percilla was casted in a brand new Wiki Channel comedy pilot called "Ray and Erin", which she played the character Erin Lucas, opposite Wiki Records recording artist Nicole Martin who had made a few guest appearances on "James in Hollywood". After shooting the pilot, Wiki Channel gave creator NYCgleek time to progress and add changes to the series before picking it up for a full season. It was also around this time where show lead, Nicole Martin announced she'd be leaving the series due to focusing on her music and landing another pilot. In early 2014, NYCgleek stated that Percilla was also casted as Rayna and the series would be revamped into something that included twins rather than best friends in which Percilla would play dual roles. The show's pilot was placed on a hiatus and the future of the series is to be announced by the Wiki Channel. In mid 2014 it was confirmed that she landed the role of Rion Hall in the brand new series, "Break Free" opposite Chesney Ramirez. '2015-present: ''Acting Comeback and Music Career After, "the Aca-Girls" ended back in 2014 and the girls had finished their USA tour, Percilla took a break before auditioning for "Break Free". On January 2, 2015, she did a very exclusive in depth interview with Wiki Channel Weebley, revealing the drama and troubles she found on the set of the series with show star, Marley Michele . She then further revealed to staying true to herself and not let anyone criticize her for her beliefs. On January 11, 2015, Gold renewed her contract with Wiki Records and released her first official single, "Best Mistake" which features DJ Chase. "it's a new type of sound for me, but I do want to let my fans now I am growing up you know? I am becoming older and I want my music to represent that as well." Is what Gold had to say about the single. Revealing that it might one of the most "scariest" things she's ever done her own music that she has written. Gold told GMA (Good Morning America) that "sometimes you have to take a couple bullets to be made of steal" which is what she feel like she's done on this album by putting herself out there and speaking out about "the Aca-Girls" drama. Filmography '''Shows Discography 'Singles' Category:Actress Category:Actors Category:Female Actors Category:Singers Category:NYCgleek's actors Category:Female Singers